


Blue Lights

by Iamprongsie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (thank u bee for getting me to ship those two), F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Implied Obi-Wan/Luminara, No one bombed the temple and they got married and joined the rebellion, look they're happy and this is what canon should have been imho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamprongsie/pseuds/Iamprongsie
Summary: Sleeping in hyperspace is always odd to Ahsoka, and she doesn’t think that she’ll ever grow out of it. She got used to it in the war, when the alarms could go off at any time and the only decent rest time was hyperspace, but it’s always felt weird.





	Blue Lights

Sleeping in hyperspace is always odd to Ahsoka, and she doesn’t think that she’ll ever grow out of it. She got used to it in the war, when the alarms could go off at any time and the only decent rest time was hyperspace, but it’s always felt weird. She got used to staying up during hyperspace trips when she was on her own, to make sure that she didn’t get pulled out of hyper by the Imperials or attacked by Purgills. 

So even though she’s had a partner on the ship for the last seven years, it’s still odd. It’s odd enough to make her shiver when she wakes up, although that could be the lack of her wife in their bed. The blankets are tucked neatly around her, but nothing beats having Barriss in her arms, all warm and snuggly and _happy_. The war was hard on both of them, but Barriss especially. 

She reluctantly leaves the nice warm coziness of her bed and wanders down the hall, dragging her blanket behind her and waving a piece of fruit toward her hand with the Force. As expected, she finds Barriss in the cockpit, staring silently out of the window into the streaking blue stars. 

“You’re up early,” Barriss notes with surprise as Ahsoka comes up behind her and kisses her cheek. 

“So are you, love,” She admonishes gently, offering Barriss some of the meiloorun. She takes it, and their next kiss tastes like the sweet fruit. 

“I couldn’t sleep, so I thought I’d come up here and keep an eye on things,” She replies, watching Ahsoka sit down in the co-pilot's seat. “And then I fell asleep in the chair,” She adds ruefully. “My back’s going to hurt for ages now.”

“I’m sure I can suggest something to soothe your back,” Ahsoka grins at Barriss, who winks back with a bright red face. 

“I’m sure you can, darling.”

They take one look at each other and burst into laughter, giggling like teenagers that have just discovered the meaning of a dirty joke. Barriss’ tattoos scrunch up across her nose, and Ahsoka thinks that it’s the cutest thing she’s ever seen. 

Barriss can obviously hear her thoughts in the Force and smiles at her, and it’s like the sun’s shining out of her face. “You’re pretty cute too, you know,” She muses, “Especially when you’re smiling,” She reaches out and traces one of Ahsoka’s markings, and Ahsoka tilts her head into the familiar touch. 

“Not as cute as you,” Psh, yeah, she’s a sap, and it’s _great_. She’s finally left all the crap that the Order tried to teach her far behind, and she knows Barriss isn’t far behind. The war was hard on her wife, and she latched onto her teachings as a way to keep herself anchored instead of giving into the Dark like she’d once confided, whispered into the night just as Ahsoka was drifting off to sleep. And unlearning stuff is hard, especially when it’s been drilled into you from birth. Ahsoka’s lucky that she was three when she was taken to the temple, and she’s lucky that her master wasn’t a conventional master (although, look where that got him). Still, they’re both learning, and growing, and none of them are afraid to show their love anymore. Not when everyone else they knew was killed or turned against them, not when Ahsoka’s master died and Barriss’ nearly died. Some things are more important than an old order, more important than stifling simple _feelings_.

Barriss grins at her and unfolds herself from the chair, standing up. 

“I’m going to go get caf, do you want some?” She asks, adjusting her headwrap. 

“Mmm, yes please,” Ahsoka replies. She’s still drowsy and warm, and she leans into the gentle press of Barriss’ hand on her forehead, right where her Akul teeth used to be. Barriss smiles and moves off, letting the smell of caf drift into the air as Ahsoka dozes. 

She loves mornings like these, when there’s nothing but light and laughter and happiness, when the galaxy and all its problems don’t exist past the swirling blue lines of hyperspace. It’s calm, and peaceful, with the smell of caf in the air and the taste of fruit on her tongue. Later they’ll drop out of hyper right above Tatooine, and go see their old masters again. They’ll probably sit in the cantina for a bit, talking to young hopefuls that want to defect. They’ll probably go and watch the sunset before leaving the planet and rejoining the Rebellion, where there’s probably another mission for them. 

But right here, right now, all that matters is the smell of caf and the taste of meiloorun and Barriss near her, with her in almost every way, safe and happy.


End file.
